Articles of footwear with light emitting elements or light sources have been configured in a variety of manners. The light sources may allow the user to be seen in reduced lighting environments, provide aesthetic benefits, and assist in measuring and analyzing movements of the user.
It would be desirable to provide an article of footwear with light emitting elements that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.